


Grey

by levistaria



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eren is from underground, M/M, Protective Eren, Protective Mikasa Ackerman, Underground Eren, Underground Mikasa, eren is a badass, eren is a simp, whipped eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29995962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levistaria/pseuds/levistaria
Summary: In which Eren was raised in Underground City.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

####  Prologue 

Grey represents neutrality and balance. 

  
  


It is the shade between white and black. 

  
  


What if our souls have a certain color? 

  
  


White that represents purity. Those who do good deeds. 

  
  


Black that represents despair. Those who commit crimes. 

  
  


What if it’s grey? 

  
  


Are you a ‘good’ or a ‘bad’ person? 

  
  


Do you commit crimes or are you benevolent? 

  
  


  
  


  
  


848 

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Oi.” 

  
  


Three men looked at him scowling. 

  
  


“Leave, kid!” the leader shouted at him before turning back his gaze at the little girl. 

  
  


“Shit, Austa. Let’s go!” the shorter man is trembling at the sight of the little boy who interrupted them earlier. The leader glared at him before scowling again. 

  
  


“Why?! It’s just a little kid, why the fuck are you being a chicken?!” the shorter only widened his eyes more before pointing his finger at the little boy. 

  
  


“That’s Grey!” the tallest suddenly stopped and completely lost his control over the little girl. The little boy raised his eyebrow. 

  
  


“Are you sure?! That’s just a little kid!” the shorter man shook his head while beginning to tear up. The little boy furrowed his eyebrows. 

  
  


“They said Grey is a teenager with green eyes! Fuck, Austa! We’ll be dead!” 

  
  


“Are you Grey?” the leader asked, in a challenging tone. 

  
  


“Guess,” the short reply made the leader furious. 

  
  


The leader attacked him first but the little boy only dodged his move and punched him hard, causing him to knock out. 

  
  


The other boys attacked him but they ended up like their leader too. A not so simple punch in the face. 

  
  


He stabbed the criminals in their chests causing them to die quickly and held the leader’s forehead. He wiped his knife covered in blood using the leader’s shirt before placing the tip of his knife in the middle of the leader’s forehead. 

  
  


The little girl is just sitting on the floor, staring at her savior. Her shiny black hair is messy, tired black eyes and dirty dress is really awful to see. But in a place like this, it’s normal. 

  
  


The little boy slowly ran his knife through the forehead, like he’s drawing something. A few minutes later, he finally finished carving on the forehead of the poor dead man. 

  
  


“This is one of the prettiest sign I’ve ever created!” the little boy smiled ear-to-ear, causing the little girl to feel goosebumps on her porcelain skin. 

  
  


The drawing is a large letter ‘E’ with the numbers 200. 

  
  


The boy stood up after wiping his knife off blood using the dead man’s shirt again. He looked at the girl and offered his hand. 

  
  


“You’re safe for now.” 

  
  


The girl blinked and slowly reached out to the boy’s hand. 

  
  


The boy held her hand tight and looked at the dead bodies. He figured that people might see him and he definitely doesn’t want unnecessary attention. He glanced at the little girl who’s staring at him. 

  
  


“Listen, I have to leave now because I don’t want people staring at me. I only plan to save you once and not twice, so figure out how to fight and protect yourself. Let’s part our ways here, now,” the boy let go of her but to his surprise, the little girl shook her head and reached out to his hand again. 

  
  


“Please, let me go with you...” 

  
  


The little boy tried his best to hide his shock but he failed. He knows he wants to take care of the little girl, but it’s too dangerous and he doesn’t want her to die because of him. Just being beside him is enough to put a risk on the girl’s life. 

  
  


“I will do everything you say. I will train to protect myself... but please... let me stay with you, Grey...” he shivered when he heard his name uttered by the little girl. The tone of sadness and hope. He knows he had to do something. He felt like he needed to protect her, and watch her become strong. 

  
  


“It’s Eren.” 

  
  


“What?” the girl is confused by what he said. The boy held her hands again and gripped it, tighter than before. She felt the warm on her heart. 

  
  


She felt like the boy’s presence made her feel like she’s seeing the skies. The skies she had never seen before. She had heard it before. The skies are bright blue. It makes the surroundings bright. She knows that Eren is like the skies. He saved her from the dark night. The sunrise of her life. 

  
  


“My name’s Eren. What’s yours?” 

  
  


“My name’s Mikasa Ackerman.” 

  
  


“Nice to meet you, Mikasa.” 

  
  


“Nice to meet you too, Eren.” 

  
  


“Let’s go home?” 

  
  


“Let’s go... home...” 

  
  


Grey represents neutrality and balance. Those who do good deeds, but commit crimes in the process. 

  
  


  
  


He is called Grey. 

  
  


Is he nice? No. 

  
  


Is he bad? No. 

  
  


Does he help? Yes. 

  
  


Does he kill? Yes. 

  
  



	2. Parasite

  
  


“It’s not too late to change your mind, Eren,” Mikasa tugged his dress but he only shrugged it away. Eren is currently rolling his bandages around his arms while Mikasa is convincing him not to join the military. 

  
  


“Stop, Mikasa,” he responded with the tone of finality. Mikasa took it as a sign that he won’t change his mind. They are currently in Eren’s room, preparing their things. 

  
  


Eren finished rolling his bandages and checked his things. Dresses, pants, shirts, underwear, toiletries, extra bandages, his knife, and of course, a pack of candies, are all he prepared before going to the camp. 

  
  


“Do you really want to follow me?” Eren stopped and asked her. Mikasa is determined to follow him everywhere he go. He was against the idea of Mikasa basically risking her life for him, but he also can’t entertain the idea of Mikasa staying here in Underground. 

  
  


Sure, he trained her, thought her the tricks he learned from someone, but he has enemies who are also after Mikasa. At least if she’ll join the military too, she’s with him. He’s assured of her safety. 

  
  


Mikasa nodded and pointed at her bag too. 

  
  


“I can’t afford to leave you in the hands of unknown people. I head they’re worse than the people here,” Mikasa took the rest of Eren’s last batch of bandages before putting it inside her bag. Eren raised his eyebrow, searching for any wounds in the maiden’s body. Mikasa answered his silent question. 

  
  


“For you,” Eren shook his head while hiding his smile that he knew the maiden saw. The maiden gently laughed before arranging her red scarf around her neck. 

  
  


Eren is just watching her as he was already done with his things. He took the hair tie on her wrist and turned her around. He combed the maiden’s long black hair using his fingers before tying it neatly. 

  
  


He has been doing it to her for two years, started the night he let her take a bath on his restroom. She was too weak that she was half-asleep while cleaning her body. That night, Eren combed her hair gently and put her to sleep. 

  
  


After he finished tying her hair, he got their things before turning off the candles on his room. They went out and took a last look on their small yet comfy house, before leaving it. He’ll miss his home for 11 years, but not everything is permanent, right? 

  
  


They saw Stefan, their acquaintance, smiling at them. Stefan is their neighbor, who gave them stolen ODM gears for them to practice one year ago. When they need something, in Underground or on the surface, they just call Stefan and pay him for his service. 

  
  


“I’ll miss you, Eren,” Stefan offered his hand, as a sign of respect and farewell, to Eren. Mikasa and Stefan are the only people in Underground who knew his real name. Eren trusted the older man enough to give his name while others call Eren Grey. 

  
  


Eren, with his blank face, turned to a genuine small smile and held the older’s hand, shaking it. “Thank you, Stefan,” Stefan smiled and offered his hand on Mikasa too. 

  
  


Mikasa accepted it with a smile on her face. “Take care,” her short statement made the older blush. Eren raised his eyebrow but did not say anything. He’s aware that the older has a crush on his adopted sister but he did not know that he’s too obvious. 

  
  


They walked in the streets and didn’t mind the people looking at them. Eren is walking femininely while Mikasa is striding beside him. He is wearing a brown chemise dress with a pants beneath it while Mikasa is wearing her black shirt and pants. 

  
  


Their powerful aura is spreading everywhere they go, causing the people to stay away from them whenever they are out in the streets. _Some people had enough strength to get in their way, though._

__

__

____

  
  


They headed to the stairs and easily got to the surface. They already paid _and threatened_ the military police guarding the stairs the day before so it was easy for them to go to the surface. 

  
  


Mikasa is stunned by the sudden brightness in her surroundings. The people wearing elegant clothes, a loud marketplace and lively people welcomed her. 

  
  


Eren looked at her then shielded her from the sunlight so she can adjust to the environment. Mikasa whispered a ‘thanks’ before slowly opening her eyes. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


“Look above you, Mika,” Eren pointed above and she slowly lifted her head. 

  
  


_The sky._

  
  


Mikasa is astonished by the view of above. It seemed familiar, somehow. She heard from her mother that sky is color blue, and beautiful to see but she had no idea her mother wasn’t kidding. 

  
  


But the sky... seemed familiar. Like she had seen it before. She gazed at Eren, who is silently watching her, while wearing a small smile on his face. 

  
  


_It was like Eren._

  
  


_No, it was Eren._

  
  


  
  


  
  


After Mikasa stared at the marketplace, the sky, and at the people, she slowly took a step while holding Eren’s hand tight. She was scared because there were many people surrounding them, that Eren might disappear from her sight. 

  
  


Eren noticed her uneasiness and urged her to move forward while giving her a reassuring look. “I won’t go.” 

  
  


  
  


  
  


They arrived at the training camp effortlessly. There were several teenagers lining up, separating to girls and boys. Eren looked at Mikasa and let go of her hands. Mikasa frowned and was about to hold him again but he shook his head. 

  
  


“Line up there,” the brunet pointed the line full of girls but Mikasa only gave him a protesting look. “Are you a boy then? Don’t waste time, Mika. We will meet later.” 

  
  


With that, Mikasa rolled her eyes and marched towards the direction. Eren lined up and stood properly. He noticed the pairs of eyes staring at him but he didn’t bother to look back and see who and why. 

  
  


He wanted it to be over. He wants so join Survey Corps and see _him_ again. 

  
  


A good hour went by and finally, it was his turn for filling up his basic information and medical check up. 

  
  


“Name, age, hometown,” the soldier gave him a wary look before adding a word to his phrase. “And gender.” 

  
  


_Ah, so my dress and hair._ Eren suddenly remembered he has a long hair and he’s wearing a dress, making him look like a teenager girl. He wasn’t really bothered though; he was used to close minded people. He met worse, after all. 

  
  


“Eren Ackerman, 15, Shiganshina,” one year ago, Mikasa forced him to use her surname to, because she wants them to be siblings. He said, ‘it’s not a matter of surname’ but she only glared so he obviously can’t do anything about it. 

  
  


And he can’t say he’s from Underground, right? It’s too risky, knowing people here are all _conservative._ He’s aware that several people will treat you like a garbage when they discover you’re from a filthy city and take advantage of you. 

  
  


He wasn’t really scared to be treated that way, though. He’s just worried that Mikasa might get in danger if he told them they’re from Underground. 

  
  


“Male,” the soldier raised his eyebrow, before glancing at his dress. At this point, he might want to make Eren undress and show him his dick. 

  
  


“Take your measurements there and get your uniform,” he did what the soldier said and went to another soldier. He learned his size and also got his uniform. 

  
  


It was beige-colored and cropped jacket, with tight white pants. He wore them and he was uncomfortable on how tight the uniform was. It’s not really tight that you’re unable to breathe but he prefers dresses. 

  
  


“I am Keith Shadis! Your commandant here in Training Corps! I’m very sure you were taught earlier how to salute, right?!” a tall bald man shouted, scaring the other trainees. 

  
  


Mikasa saw Eren and felt relieved to see the boy in one piece. She did not care the ear-splitting noise coming from the mouth of their commandant. She was sure he’s just scaring them off, to see who’s really unfit to be a soldier. 

  
  


Shadis came to a bowl-cut blond boy and aggressively asked who he is. “Armin Arlelt from Shiganshina District!” he confidently shouted while saluting. Eren raised his eyebrow when he heard Armin’s from Shiganshina. The city he was born in. 

  
  


“I see! That’s a ridiculous name! Did your parents gave it to you?!” Armin shook his head and answered. “My grandfather did, sir!” Shadis leaned closer to the blond. “Arlelt, why are you here?!” 

  
  


“To help humanity achieve victory!” the blond is trembling from the stare of the commandant but managed to say his intentions. Eren was impressed that he did not piss his pants off. Mikasa is just staring at him. 

  
  


“That’s great! You shall serve as food to the Titans!” and with that, Shadis moved to another person. It was another blond boy. “Who are you and where are you from?!” 

  
  


“Thomas Wagner from Trost District, sir!” 

  
  


“I can’t hear you!” 

  
  


“Thomas-” 

  
  


“I can’t hear you, go practice there!” 

  
  


“Look at these cuties! Aren’t they cute when they’re scared?!” a dark brown-haired Survey Corps soldier excitedly said. They were walking in front of the cadets, observing them. 

  
  


“Hey, there’s a really cute girl there, _Levi!”_ the man glared at them, not wanting to look at the kids. 

  
  


“Stop it, Hange,” Levi continued walking but was stopped by Hange. He annoyingly looked at them, ready to punch the hyper scientist. The scientist pointed their finger at a certain long-haired brunet. 

  
  


“She’s so beautiful! Her green eyes are so pretty! And her figure, god, was she molded by the goddesses?! I should recruit her to be a Scout! Don’t you agree, Levi?!” Hange poured compliments into the person but Levi was stunned. 

  
  


“Hey! Don’t tell me you fell for her already?! She’s a kid, Levi! You are only qualified to be her dad-” Levi glared at them. 

  
  


“They’re a boy, Hange,” Levi stated in-a-matter-of-fact. Hange widened their eyes and covered their mouth dramatically. “How did you know?!” 

  
  


“Just because,” he smirked and continued walking, still hearing Shadis yell at the cadets. Hange is pouring questions nonstop and they look like they won’t stop until they get a beating. 

  
  


“Shut the fuck up, Hange! At this point, your dirty mouth is louder than baldy!” Hange burst out laughing, causing the other cadets to gaze at them. They only waved and followed Levi. 

  
  


Levi, on the other hand, seemed lost in his thoughts. His mind went back to the long-haired brunet he saw earlier. 

  
  


_Where did I see that brat again?_

  
  


  
  


  
  


Eren is shocked. 

  
  


_Did I just see Levi?_

  
  


He was focused on the way Shadis yells at the cadets that he forgot there are soldiers strolling off. 

  
  


Until he heard a loud laugh from a soldier. 

  
  


Together with the soldier, is Levi. 

  
  


_The reason why he wanted to join the Survey Corps._

  
  


  
  


  
  


It was already evening when they were allowed to rest to prepare for their physical examinations. He changed his training uniform to a comfy dress and let his hair down before meeting with Mikasa again. 

  
  


He actually didn’t know the names of the boys he was assigned on the barracks with, except for one person. He was the first earlier, the blond boy, from Shiganshina District. Armin Arlelt. 

  
  


Mikasa saw him and looked at his bandages. Eren answered her questioning look. 

  
  


“I already changed it,” she nodded and offered the food she took for him. He whispered a ‘thanks’ before digging down. He noticed a group of people sit down in their table. 

  
  


“Hello! I’m Krista Lenz. What’s yours?” Eren raised his eyebrow, obviously seeing through the petite’s personality. _Imposter._ Mikasa pulled up her red scarf before answering. Like Eren, she knew the blond girl was faking her attitude. 

  
  


They did not live in the dirt to be easily fooled by a teenager. 

  
  


“Mikasa Ackerman,” the petite averted her gaze to Eren, waiting for his answer. He pretended to not hear it because he doesn’t give a single fuck about the people here, in surface. 

  
  


He doesn’t plan to be buddies with everyone, anyway. He only came up here on one reason; to see Levi. 

  
  


But of course, Mikasa won’t allow that. He felt the maiden give him a warning look, telling him to ‘stop being a jerk and just go along’. He was uncomfortable with the amount of eyes staring at his every move, and he figured it won’t stop until he gave what they want. 

  
  


“Eren Ackerman,” the teenagers gasped as the roughness of his voice. Guess they did not expect that, different from his feminine looks. 

  
  


“You’re siblings?!” the long-faced guy shouted. The looks from the people sitting in their table screamed of doubt. Eren suddenly asked himself if he sharpened his knife yesterday. 

  
  


“Yes, why?” Mikasa questioned their looks. She raised her eyebrow, a habit she got from Eren. The teenagers looked away and suddenly found the floor interesting. _Scared?_

  
  


“You don’t look alike; she has green eyes and you have a dark eyes,” the girl with a messy-bun said bluntly. “None of your business,” Mikasa responded with the same tone. 

  
  


Eren noticed the messy-bun girl’s pronouns. _She?_ He was going to correct it but he decided to not give a fuck. 

  
  


“I’m Reiner Braun, from Southeast side in Wall Maria,” the tall blond guy smiled. Eren felt something in his mind. He couldn’t figure why, but this is the same feeling when he was first betrayed by a criminal in Underground. The feeling of uneasiness. 

  
  


He felt like he can’t trust anyone here in the military, except for Mikasa and Levi. He felt like _something’s wrong,_ but he couldn’t figure out what or who, and that fact alone makes him want to stab everyone until they tell what the fuck is wrong with them. 

  
  


“I’m Berthold Hoover, from the same town as Reiner,” Eren raised his eyebrow, studying the two men and the petite girl. He figured a similarity on the three. 

  
  


_They’re telling lies._

  
  


He was sure of that. It doesn’t take a genius to figure it out, but everyone here, except for him and Mikasa, seemed to be dense. Or just stupid people. He concluded both. 

  
  


“Jean Kirschtein, from Trost at your service!” the long-faced boy smiled at Mikasa that made Eren want to get his knife inside his boots and stab those brown eyes. Mikasa didn’t notice Jean smile at him as she was busy eating. 

  
  


“Annie Leonhart,” Eren felt something again inside his mind. 

  
  


_What the fuck is wrong with these people?_

  
  


Eren is getting sick. He only encountered a two or three people who are wearing masks in the Underground, he did not know everyone is wearing masks here in the surface. 

  
  


“Eren, are you okay?” the petite girl worriedly asked him. He only nodded and bowed his head. Seriously, he can’t bear with fake people. 

  
  


In the Underground, people didn’t have to pretend. But here, in surface? People fake their attitudes? Why? 

  
  


For some reason, he’s bothered by the people here. 

  
  


“I’m Marco Bodt, from Wall Rose!” Marco smiled at them. Eren knew this one isn’t pretending to be nice, he’s genuinely nice. 

  
  


The others also started to introduce themselves, until the topic went to him and the maiden again. 

  
  


“Eren, Mikasa, you didn’t tell us your hometown!” Reiner asked, which made Eren frown. Honestly, he’s really starting to get irritated by how they aren’t being true to themselves. But he decided not to care as long as these people do not harm him or his adopted sister. 

  
  


Mikasa glanced at him, slightly tensed because she doesn’t know what to answer. Eren pointed his finger at Armin, who is on his side. He actually didn’t notice Armin sit beside him as he looked away quickly after seeing teenagers about to sit in their table. 

  
  


“Same with him,” he shortly answered while still pointing his finger at the blond. The blond gulped and nervously opened his mouth. “Did you also saw the Colossal Titan that day?!” 

  
  


Eren raised his eyebrow. _Colossal?_ He suddenly remembered something. _Ah, the day the Wall broke._ He recalled people in Underground panicking about it five years ago. 

  
  


“No, I was asleep that day,” the tension in the table slightly lowered with his answer. They’re uncomfortable and scared by the word Titan, huh? 

  
  


“Did you hear the rumors?!” Connie, a small guy with a buzz cut shrieked. He leaned closer to the table as if he’s telling a secret. 

  
  


“There were two people who came from Underground!” Mikasa tensed beside Eren. Her hand from the table slowly went down, searching for Eren’s hand for comfort. 

  
  


She’s worried that if the soldiers knew they’re from below, they might get kicked out and Eren might be sad. She doesn’t want Eren to be disappointed and be judged just because he’s from below. 

  
  


Eren felt her hand searching for something and of course, he held her hand tight, while the other caressed it for comfort. Mikasa relaxed and leaned on him. 

  
  


_They didn’t feel the pair of eyes staring at their actions, though._

  
  


“How did you know that?” Armin questioned Connie. 

  
  


“The military police saw them and told his nephew to be careful of those two!” the cadets gasped, covered in horror. Other people outside their table heard Connie and started gathering around them. 

  
  


“Did they tell who? Or what they look like?” someone asked. Eren raised his eyebrow, also waiting for Connie’s answer. 

  
  


“The military police did not see their face clearly, but he knows the guy’s name is Grey, which is obviously a fake name!” the others nodded, getting Connie’s point. Someone gasped and said, “So it’s possible they’re listening to us right now?!” 

  
  


Eren can’t deny the fact that it feels good to see the cadets’ face surrounded in horror. It brings up a different sensation in his stomach. He feels satisfied, and relaxed. He missed that sensation, when he last felt that one week ago. 

  
  


“Yes! I’m sure they’re here, wearing a different name and face!” someone agreed and all of them are looking away from each other. 

  
  


_Bunch of cowards. How are they supposed to be soldiers if they’re scared of people from below?_

  
  


The bell rang, a signal that dinner is done. Eren went out because he wanted to eat candy, and he feels dizzy seeing that many people in a room. He saw a girl running in the field. _The potato girl._

  
  


She was eating a stolen potato earlier and was immediately put in Shadis’ shit list. Especially when she offered a half (that looks like a one-third) of her potato. Shadis was fuming mad that he ordered her to run laps until she pass out or she won’t get dinner. 

  
  


The gray bald-haired stood beside him and spoke. “She’s been running for four hours,” there was a tone of shock and worry in his voice. Eren raised his eyebrow and decided not to talk. 

  
  


The other cadets followed him and was also worried by the girl. Until the girl passed out, Armin and Krista immediately came to her and carried her to their barracks. 

  
  


They started getting ready for bed. When he went to the boys’ barracks, the boys looked shocked and immediately hid their topless bodies. Eren furrowed his eyebrows. _What the fuck?_

  
  


“Hey, Eren! What are you doing here?” Jean came to him, flexing his abs. Eren pointed the vacant bed and went to it. The boys looked confused. 

  
  


He finally got what’s going on in their mind. For some reason, he finds it amusing. 

  
  


“I have a dick,” he hid the tone of amusement in his voice. He saw the boys widen their eyes, random emotions displaying in their faces. Suspicious, surprised, and many emotions he did not know he can see on people. 

  
  


“Then why- why are you wearing a dress and you even have a long hair!” Jean shouted. Eren flinched at his voice. 

  
  


“Why not?” he asked him, raising his eyebrow. He looked at each of them, flushing and looking away. 

  
  


The barracks sat deep in silence as Eren stood up from his bed and started undressing. The boys trembled while seeing his back. He felt the stares of the boys and immediately felt uncomfortable and irritated. 

  
  


“I’m not showing you my dick,” with roughness of his voice, he looked back and saw them blush and look away. He can’t help but laugh with no sound, because of the teenagers drooling for him 

  
  


_I heard Mikasa and Stefan say I look like a girl, but I did not know I was this feminine._ He did not care, though. 

  
  


“Eren?” Reiner is the first one to speak again. Eren finished undressing and put on his shirt. “Can I ask why are you wearing bandages on your arms?” 

  
  


_Finally._ He thought to himself. Earlier, he felt many people stare at him then glance at his bandages. He noticed that he’s gaining too much attention because of his whole look. 

  
  


“Just because,” he shortly responded. He glanced at them as he laid down on his bed. “Are you done questioning my whole existence?” 

  
  


And with that, they apologized and let him sleep. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


“LEVI!” Hange waved their hand to Levi’s face causing the latter to get back on reality. 

  
  


“You’ve been acting like that ever since you saw the pretty boy! Did you really fall for him?!” Hange screamed and Walls know how Levi stopped himself from choking the person in front of him 

  
  


“No, shut up four eyes,” he lowly responded while massaging his temples. Hange stopped and seriously stared at him. 

  
  


“No, but why are you thinking about him? I’m just curious, you know...” Levi sat properly before drinking his tea. 

  
  


He knew he had seen that brat before. He just can’t remember where. Is it in Underground, or in the routes they take for expeditions? His mind is going crazy, but then, he suddenly remembered something. 

  
  


He looked at Hange, waiting for his answer. 

  
  


“That boy, is from Underground.” 

  
  


Hange widened their eyes and dramatically covered their mouth again. “WHAT?! ARE YOU SURE?! THEN WHY IS HE THERE?! IT’S IMPOSSIBLE! HOW ARE YOU SO SURE?!” Hange flooded him questions and he sipped on his favorite tea before answering. 

  
  


“I think I saw him there two or three years ago. I think it was when we were practicing our ODM gears. Not sure why he’s here though,” Hanga processed his information before opening their mouth again. 

  
  


“I will fucking slit your throat if you scream again!” Levi glared at them but they just smiled at him. “What if he’s here because of you?!” He furrowed his eyebrows. 

  
  


“I never fought with him before,” Hange shook their head. Levi was confused because Hange was disagreeing with him. 

  
  


“I think he likes you!” 

  
  


Levi choked. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


Morning came and the cadets showered. Eren was annoyed when the boys looked away from him when he stripped off his clothes. _Fucking weirdos._

  
  


He showered quickly and went to a stall and took out his bandages, before washing it with soap. He doesn’t want others to see his arms. 

  
  


After washing his arms, he covered it with bandages again. 

  
  


He was thankful the doctor yesterday who examined him, gave him permission to bandages his arms. The doctor even offered to bandage it or get one when he run out of supplies. 

  
  


When he finished rolling his bandages, he also fixed his training uniform. Today is the physical examinations to see who’s fit to be a soldier. 

  
  


When he came back to their room, he saw Mikasa standing in front of the door with a towel and hair tie in her hands. He almost forgot that he needs to comb her hair. He came closer and saw the boys talking to Mikasa, but the latter seemed to not care about them at all. 

  
  


“I think Eren is fixing his band- oh there he is!” Connie pointed him and Mikasa uttered a ‘thanks’ before looking at her brother. “Sorry, bandages,” Eren pointed his bandages before getting Mikasa’s towel, drying her hair. 

  
  


He gently dried her hair before combing it with his fingers again. When he was done, he swiftly took her hair tie and tied her hair in a high pony tail. The boys are stunned on the view of the siblings. 

  
  


“Eren, can we talk?” Eren shushed Mikasa away, agreeing to talk to Armin. They went on a dark and quiet place in the barracks. Eren had an idea what was Armin going to say but he didn’t care. 

  
  


“You are Grey, aren’t you?” 

  
  


Eren raised his eyebrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just highlighted Eren and Mikasa's sibling relationship here <3  
> Soft moments before the cadets start to become suspicious of him.  
> I hope I didn't mess up their pronouns, didn't edit this chapter because I might add more narrations :(  
> I just love how Eren likes to wear dresses and Mikasa loves it too :(  
> Next update might be two weeks from now or longer (for the following reasons; 1. school works, house chores 2. i am working on other fanfic too hehe 3. im lazy)) :)  
> No ereri here, maybe next chap or two chaps frm nw :> pls be patient!!

**Author's Note:**

> Err, I know I still have other on going fanfic, but I can't get the concept of this story out of my head!  
> Like, what if Eren is from Underground? And Mikasa is from Underground too?  
> The idea is _very very exciting_ that I already wrote Eren's character in my notes lol !  
> This actually doesn't have a plot yet, it's literally like a 'eren is a criminal and enters survey corps to be a simp' or something like that lol  
> The narration is unsatisfying for me, but I intended to keep it that way because 1. i'm in a hurry 2. i'm in an educational discussion and i need to learn something, don't i? 3. i'm lazy  
> unlike His Warm Smile (pls do check out my other fanfic!) I want this to have less narrations... like figure out shit urselves lol  
> just kidding lmao. < /br>  
> for now, i'm still figuring out how to write eren's character here.   
> aaah, i forgot, he actually wears bandages on his arms because i _like_ dazai. the concept of dazai plus eren is fucking cool, isnt it?  
> i do not own attack on titan.


End file.
